Handheld devices, such as mobile telephones, continue to have increased computing and display capabilities. For example, many models of mobile telephones include color displays and increased memory capacity that enable a user to view photographs and short videos and play video games. Further, some models include a browser to enable a user to retrieve content from a network, such as the Internet. Due to the limited display area, only a small portion of what a user might see using a typical web browser on a desktop computer is displayed on a handheld device. This requires the user to do much more navigation (e.g., button pressing) to view a typical web page. Further, much content is statically indexed, typically in a hierarchical fashion. For example, a medical site might have an initial category page with the major parts of the body. Then upon selection of one part of the body, there is another page with a list of sub-parts of the body within the major part selected. Selection of a sub-part would result in another page of sub-sub-parts, etc., continuing in this hierarchical fashion until the bottom of an index tree is reached. If reaching certain content takes too many button presses, a user may simply give up and decide not to go to or view that content.